The present invention relates generally to x-ray bone densitometers for measuring bone health and particularly to a bone densitometer providing computer assisted detection of measurement artifacts and operator errors.
X-ray bone densitometers make measurements at two x-ray energies to provide separate attenuation images of two basis materials, typically bone and soft tissue. The bone attenuation image is substantially free from attenuation caused by soft tissue allowing areal bone density (g/cm2) to be accurately determined in vivo for assessments of bone strength and health. The bone attenuation image also provides improved definition of bone outlines, allowing measurements, for example, of bone morphology (e.g., vertebral height) such as may be useful for detecting crush fractures associated with osteoporosis.
In order to achieve accurate quantitative results from a bone densitometer, the patient must be properly positioned, motionless during the scan, and free from high-density materials such as pins or buttons. For proper analyses of the scanned data, the measurement regions may need to be correctly identified by the operator.
if a problem with the scan is not detected promptly, the patient may need to be recalled and scanned again, incurring additional expense and inconvenience. It is also possible that improper scanning may not be recognized at all, producing an erroneous result.